


Poppet

by Crystal_Aether



Series: Tales of Hydaelyn [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alphinaud and Alisaie were masterminds too, Another of Tataru's money making schemes, Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Aymeric and the Warrior of Light have a strange sense of humor, Aymeric is very amused, Domestic Fluff, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Fluff and Humor, Gen, Light-Hearted, Mention of Alisaie, Mention of Alphinaud, Mention of Cid Garlond, Mentioned Iron Works, Mentioned Scions of the Seventh Dawn (Final Fantasy XIV), Minions, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Other, Tataru is the strongest of all Scions, They are lots of fun, Warrior of light never gets a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Aether/pseuds/Crystal_Aether
Summary: Davina should have known better. Whenever Tataru involved her in any of her "Fill the Scion's coffer schemes," she never left unscathed. The Warrior of Light mentally surmised Minion's had their purpose in Eorzea. They were popular with both children and adults of all ages.Was it too much to ask that she NOT be immortalized in such a way?
Relationships: Alisaie Leveilleur & Warrior of Light, Alphinaud Leveilleur & Warrior of Light, Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light, Cid nan Garlond & Warrior of Light, Tataru Taru & Warrior of Light
Series: Tales of Hydaelyn [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765480
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Poppet

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place about a few months after the events of "Benediction."

Davina chuckled as she leaned back against the large desk, standing beside Aymeric as his head tilted curiously.

She too looked on toward the object of Aymeric’s attention as she spoke. "You know. When you look at it from a certain angle, his serious face is rather... cute." Davina leaned against the taller Elezen on her tippy-toes, kissing Aymeric’s cheek. “Much like another I know whom, in my humble opinion, is just as attractive with a serious visage.”

Aymeric hummed with a slight upward tilt of his lips as he turned his head to take in his wife’s smiling face. He leaned in and kissed Davina chastely on the lips, before his attention was captured once more on the object in question.

The pair were inside the Lord Commander’s chambers in the Congregation of the Knights Most Heavenly. They were contemplating Aymeric's little minion figure as it moved around the chambers proudly. Earlier that same week, Tataru contacted the couple requesting they meet her in the Lord Commander’s chambers. Apparently, she had successfully completed her next gil-making scheme and wished to present the fruits of her labor to the congregation at large.

The Scions newest little minion.

Talk of this mystery poppet got the pair to curiously peruse the many minions Davina had indirectly collected over the years. Which is how they chose to spend their time while they waited for the Lalafell’s arrival. They were now up to Aymeric's little minion. To Davina's lackluster reaction of surprise, her husband never had the honor, nor opportunity, to truly see it up close.

Truly, what else was new? Her Beloved never could fully escape his paperwork.

Aymeric’s eyes followed the poppet’s movements critically for a moment more before chuckling softly. He reached over toward the minion, and gently ran a few of his fingers over the minions soft replica head of hair. In response, the poppet took on a battle-ready stance and lifted his replica Naegling up in the air, as if to rally the troupes.

This, of course, caused Aymeric to laugh. "Well met my little friend. Full glad am I to see such fierceness within. I hope you put it to good use in watching over our Dearest Lady. Hmm?"

As if in reply, the little minion gave a courtly bow, his serious face unchanged.

Davina snorted. "Indeed he has. You should see him together with Estinien's little poppet. The pair are quite the duo."

The Viscountess could recall quite vividly the one time she had the two out during one of her rare excursions at the gold saucer. A random little Nidhogg minion glided in out of nowhere and...well...Let's just say Davina owed the owner a bit of gil so they could pay for a thorough repair job. The Au Ra never let the little poppets out unsupervised together ever again.

Aymeric looked toward Davina, chuckling once more. "I look forward to the day. After witnessing our little Estinien ruminate on his lonesome in my chambers, perhaps keeping them separate would be best."

The Au Ra smirked knowingly at his words as she lightly elbowed the Viscount's ribs. "Mayhap you are correct."

She reached over and picked up the Aymeric minion as she sat on the desk fully. Davina gently placed the minion on her lap where it peacefully remained. It would occasionally look around the room, as if scoping out the chambers for any threats to his mistress.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door before it opened, revealing Lucia alongside Tataru. Lucia bowed toward the pair. "Tataru is here my lord, my lady. If you will excuse me."

Lucia then left the trio to continue on with her own duties. As she left, she appeared quite...amused? Davina made a note to herself to ask Lucia what was so humorous later.

Tataru grinned in glee upon catching sight of the couple. "Davina, Ser Aymeric, hello. It is so good to see you both."

Davina sat the little Aymeric minion down on the desk, before she slid off its surface to greet Tataru with a welcoming smile as she approached her. "And you Tataru."

Aymeric gave his own smile and nod in greeting as well. "We are most pleased to see you hale and hearty."

Davina nodded in agreement, ushering her friend further inside, closing the double doors as she did so. "Not to mention in good spirits. Now tell us, what was so urgent about this new minion that you simply had to show us?"

It was then the miserly gleam entered Tataru's eyes.

Uh-oh, Davina recognized that look. It was the look Tataru always got when she wished to involve the Warrior of Light in one of her 'get Scion coffer funding' schemes. Something in the pit of Davina’s gut told her, once again, she would leave this next escapade with her dignity hardly intact...as per usual.

Tataru jumped in glee as she clapped her hands in excitement. "Oh I could not help myself. The little love is simply so precious. And already, the reservation orders are racking up. I suspect we have another winner on our hands. I very well think it is due to making the little love a dress up minion like Alisaie's release." Tataru lifted her finger. "And not a moment too soon. After all, tomorrow is its release date and your Bonding anniversary. I believed it most appropriate to release the little love as a commemoration of sorts, this has proven most popular in Ishgard in particular."

Davina hummed. It was as Tataru said, tomorrow would be hers and Aymeric Bonding anniversary. Just three years prior, the pair renewed their vows of devotion in the Sanctum of the Twelve for all the realm to bear witness. But why should a minion count as a commemoration for the event unless....

Oh no....she didn’t!

Davina eyes grew wide as she gazed at Tataru, crossing her arms in dread. "Tataru...you didn't."

Tataru laughed in glee as she sing-songed. "Oh yes my friend. I did."

That piqued Aymeric's curiosity, causing him to lean against the desk once more and shrug his shoulders. "Well, let's see it then. If it is anything like our little Lord Commander beside me, then it will be quite the feat of ingenuity by Cid’s Iron-Works."

Davina turned to her husband in panic. He knew not what he asked! Tataru took Aymeric’s words as her signal to pull out a small summoning orb and a tiny wardrobe. Davina vaguely recalled those wardrobes tended to come with dress up minions. "I thought it appropriate to gift the two of you with one before it came to mass market. No need to thank me of course. Oh and the wardrobe is stocked as well."

Tataru turned to Davina and offered the orb to her. Within it was a little crystal shard, an icon that served as a placeholder for minions. It was then that Tataru noticed the little Aymeric Minion as it sat peacefully beside its inspiration.

Tataru grinned in glee at the sight. "Oh good, little Aymeric is out as well. Splendid tidings indeed. That means I can show you both how our little love interacts with other minions."

Between Tataru's coaxing and Aymeric's curious gaze, Davina felt like she was between a rock and a hard place as she gripped the summoning orb. At last, her shoulders slumped in surrender. Oh well, at least it will only be Tataru and her husband in the room to bear witness to this fiasco.

Davina shattered the orb to summon the little minion.

And out she came in a glorious glimmer of sparkling lights.

Standing before Davina was a miniature poppet of herself. Already dressed in a replica of her bridal gown. Its hair done up and veil already lifted behind its tiny head. Davina beheld its large celestine eyes, her courtship earrings dangling from its tiny white horns, and little placid smile on its face. Somehow it still exuded a level of fierceness with its straight back stance, even though it looked like a delicate little dress up doll. In its tiny hands, the miniature Davina held a bouquet of new dawn roses as the actual Davina did on that day.

Tataru took that opportunity to speak. "Our focus group was quite insistent in including your bridal ensemble to its outfit line. Is it not lovely? In the wardrobe, you will also find other hair pieces, a multitude of what has been agreed to be some of your most famous outfits, and a few miniature weapon replicas."

Tataru opened the wardrobe up to reveal just that. Within Davina beheld miniatures of her Neo-Ishgardian fending dress, her Pteroslaver armor, her Arhat striking armor, her shire bard trench coat and hat, her scion adventurers ensemble from her time at the First, and a myriad selection of her white mage attires. Hanging on the opposite side of the wardrobe, one would find the miniatures of her weapons to accompany each outfit selection.

Damn it all! They even got the little accessories right!

Davina huffed. “Did my own children have anything to do with this _focus_ group of yours?”

The Warrior of Light only received a cackle in reply, she sighed once more. The next time Davina saw Alphinaud and Alisaie, they were so grounded!

Meanwhile, Aymeric focused intently on the miniature of his wife. After a few beats of contemplative silence he hummed in approval, offering Tataru a bright smile. "Tis quite adorable Tataru. I must say, your people have outdone themselves."

At the sound of his voice, the Davina Minion moved closer toward Aymeric, peering up at him in what could have been a gaze of curiosity. Her movement caught the Aymeric Minion's attention, causing it to stand and peered down at the poppet from its vantage point on the desk. At the display, the Elezen chuckled and picked up the little bride, taking great care as to not wrinkle its delicate gown as he placed the poppet on the desk. "Do pardon me, my lady. I hope these accommodations are suitable."

The Davina Minion curtsied elegantly once placed on the wooden surface. She then turned to peer at the Aymeric Minion with a curious tilt of her head. The little Lord Commander stood stock still for a moment. After a beat of silence, he moved toward the little bride and bowed chivalrously before the doll. His tiny hand then took the minions free one and lifted it to its serious mouth, in essence giving her a dapper kiss on the hand. The Davina minion moved her bouquet to hide her small smiling mouth in what could be interpreted as a shy gesture. The Aymeric Minion then stood straight and let go of the dolls hand, only for him to pick up the little poppet in a princess carry and jump down from the desk in a mighty leap.

The little Lord Commander then put her down on the stone floor, bowed again and offered his stubby hand once more. The little bride placed her free hand in the offered one and the pair began to dance the waltz. Her little dress and his armored jacket swirling around them thanks to their spinning movements.

At the sight, Tataru cackled. "I noticed the Aymeric model react that way a few days prior when we received our test Davina model. But at seeing this one act much the same, we can safely presume that they will all react similarly." She clapped her hands in glee once more. "Which is excellent, because that means we do not need to cancel our shipment of matching suits for the Aymeric minions."

Davina raised an eyebrow, looking away from the pair of dancing Minions to stare at the excited Lalafell. Meanwhile, the Aymeric minion rested his forehead against the Davina Minions. The pair of poppets danced an even slower waltz than before. The real Aymeric continued to gaze at the pair of poppets in amusement.

Davina sighed and gave Tataru a pointed look. "Suits? As in the suit worn by Aymeric when we-?"

Tataru nodded in glee. "Indeed! They will also sell starting tomorrow. I have one here as well see?” Tataru pointed into the wardrobe, and indeed the black cloth Davina saw earlier was a replica of Aymeric’s bridegroom Suit worn during their bonding renewal.

The mercantile Lalafell continued her rapid-fire excitement. "It is sold as a set with the Davina Minions bridal gown. Is it not simply adorable?"

Davina hummed and looked back toward the Minions, finding them exploring the room together hand in hand. It appeared the Aymeric Minion was holding the Davina Minions bouquet with his free hand, freeing the Davina Minion other hand for it to hold the train of her gown up. Allowing the pair of poppets to move around the chamber’s uninhibited. Though she did not wish to say it out loud, Davina was pretty impressed with how advanced the little poppet was. But who would have thought that the Aymeric Minion would take such an immediate shine to the Davina Minion.

Aymeric chuckled as he straightened, side stepping the two Minions as they approached the desk. "I must say Lady Tataru, most impressive. Tis as if they have a life of their own."

Tataru nodded happily. "Why thank you Ser Aymeric. From what Cid has informed me, each Minion is created with a basic blueprint of their originals personalities, to better reflect them. I was, of course, most pleasantly surprised to see our little Lord Commander take such a liking to our little love there."

Davina raised an eyebrow at hearing that nickname once more. "I am surprise to hear such an endearment from you Tataru. ‘Little love?’ What brought this on?"

Tataru giggled. "Aside from how absolutely adorable it is. Why she has grown to be quite popular before coming to market. Already her sales numbers far exceed the expectations. So much so, that the Iron Works have to quadruple their manufacturing to reach demand.” Tataru continued to gush. “Our little love has filled our coffers for the year and possibly will for many years to come!"

Davina sighed in exasperation. How is it that, even indirectly, she was still involved in one of Tataru's little money making hairbrained schemes?

Aymeric hummed in thought, then knelt to give the minions a closer look. The Aymeric Minion was carrying the Davina Minion once more and jumped up to the top of the desk. He placed her down gently on the pile of paperwork beside him, before sitting down beside her. The little bride then leaned against the other poppet, as it in turn leaned his face against her cheek in a mime of a kiss.

Aymeric grinned at the display, only half listening to the conversation between Davina and Tataru before he commented. "Indeed it would be gil well earned."

The Davina Minion reached her stubby hand out toward the real Aymeric, whom placed his finger against the little appendage, wagging it in a handshake gesture. The little bride then offered her bouquet for the real Aymeric to take, which he happily did. This allowed the Davina Minion to have both hands free. The little poppet turned in her seat to face the Aymeric Minion and placed both of her tiny hands against his serious face. The minion then leaned in and placed her small smiling mouth against the other’s downturned one, in what could be a sweet kiss on the lips.

This caused Aymeric to laugh joyously and clap his hands in approval at the sight. "Well done indeed my little heart. Well done indeed."

The actual Davina sighed again in true surrender at his laughter, her lips upturning fondly. At least the poppets gestures were realistic. Meanwhile, the Davina Minion pulled her face away and stood to walk around the desk some more, leaving the Aymeric minion stock still in his seat. However, its apparent shock did not last long. The little Lord Commander got up and lifted his sword in a victory gesture, before putting it away and chasing after the little bride.

Davina’s small smile grew at the amusing sight. She then turned to Tataru. "You said it was an anniversary gift?""

Tataru nodded emphatically. "Oh yes, I wished for you to have the very first one, along with the complete clothing line for both her and our little Lord Commander. And before you ask, all proceeds of the sales of our little bride and groom dress-up sets will go to Ishgard’s many charitable endeavors. I will see to the books myself."

Davina nodded her approval. "Thank you. Will it be possible to divide my minion’s proceeds to Ildyshire's trade route development? I am certain that the House of Lords and Commons would appreciate the donation to such a good cause."

Tataru hummed in thought. "It will take a bit of working, but I am positive it can be done."

The Warrior of Light nodded once more. “Good, tis the least you can do for using my likeness without consent.”

The little Lalafell grinned sheepishly at the Au Ra’s beratement. Aymeric then stood from his kneeling position, placing the little bouquet in the wardrobe. He eyed the little replica tuxedo curiously, before turning to see what the minions were up to again. It appeared the tiny pair were 'kissing' once again, with the Aymeric Minion holding the Davina Minion around her bodice covered waist.

The real Lord Commander then faced Tataru once more, a mysterious gleam in his own eyes. "May I see that suit?"

...

As Tataru predicted, it appeared the Davina Minion sold like hotcakes upon release day. The Aymeric Minion received quite the increase in sales as well. One could hear the occasional shopper gush about their desire for the 'set' of minions, many preferring to have them both. This sale increase greatly helped fill the coffers of the Temple Knights as well, since its need for funding was the reason behind the creation of the Aymeric Minion in the first place.

Once again Aymeric found himself in his Chambers at the Knight’s Most Heavenly. The Elezen man was signing a pile of missives. Beside the pile of parchments, sat the little Davina Minion along with the Aymeric minion. This time, the Davina minion was dressed in her shire bard attire playing its tiny harp all the while. It was dressed by the real Davina earlier that morning and left in her husbands care as she left to complete a levesquest. His wife found it quite amusing that the little poppet could pay music from its miniature harp. From its own perch, the Aymeric minion’s gaze roved around the area, as if keeping watch for danger, allowing the Davina Minion to lean against him. It too left behind to accompany the real Lord Commander in his work, much to the amusement of the random Temple Knight passerby.

Just then, Tataru walked into the Chamber’s with a triumphant smile on her face. Aymeric smiled in return as a greeting.

The Lalafell curtsied daintily. "Good morrow, Ser Aymeric. I spoke with them as requested, and they quite agree."

Aymeric's smile grew. He stood and came around his desk to pass along what appeared to be a somewhat bulky bag. He passed it to Tataru for her to inspect. Upon receiving it, Tataru opened it and pulled up the items within for inspection. Revealing what appeared to be Davina's pure white dancer’s garb, her spare Chakrams, her hannish corseted blouse, artisan’s red trousers, adept boots, and her deep gold foil and stone.

Tataru nodded in approval. "Hmm yes, it looks like everything is here. Very good. I will have our team work on the sketches right away. You will have this back before she realizes they are gone. Thank you again for your continued cooperation Ser Aymeric. Truly our little love's dress up line could not be done without you and your assistance."

Aymeric bowed chivalrously. "But of course, my Lady, tis a mutually beneficial agreement for both of our parties. So long as you all retain your end of the bargain and continue your donations to those charities, then so too shall my cooperation remain a guarantee and a steady supply of her clothing passed along."

He frowned in disapproval then and crossed his arms. “However, do emphasize to your team, or rather my step-children, that I _still_ do not approve of their objectification of their mother. Regardless of how good the cause. And however did the lot of you get the design for my bridegroom’s suit?”

It was then that something small hit Aymeric’s cheek with surprising force. The object fell to the ground with a soft clatter. Aymeric looked down curiously, finding the tiny harp the Davina minion held a moment ago on the stone flooring. Aymeric vaguely realized that the music did stop during his and Tataru’s conversation. He turned to find his little heart standing up from her seat, her docile smiling face looked up to him. Its genteel nature betrayed by her menacing stance, her tiny stubby hands rested against her hips in a familiar stance of disapproval. The Aymeric minion stood behind the Davina minion with his own arms crossed in shared disapproval, its serious face shadowed menacingly.

If Aymeric did not know any better, he would say the little poppets truly were alive in that singular moment. He could feel a cold sweat develop as during those rare times his wife was cross with him.

Tataru took in the sight of the two Minions and shrugged, putting the items back into the bag and hauling it over her shoulder. "Worry not Ser Aymeric, she will get over it soon enough. She always does."

Aymeric could not tell whether or not Tataru was referring to the Minion or the Warrior of Light that inspired the poppet.

...

Davina did eventually find out about Aymeric’s involvement in her minion’s creation. However, she said nothing to her husband of her discovery. She could not begrudge the man his rare moments of whimsy, and she was hardly angry about the poppets existence. Davina figured it may have been for the best that her husband _were_ involved in the clothes selection process. She trusted his good taste, and knew the poppet’s popularity would continue to thrive thanks to his savvy aesthetic eye.

And whether or not Aymeric’s cooperation were motivated by revenge, may elude Davina for some time. He most certainly was not the first to throw _that_ particular stone.

After all, the Lalafell _did_ get his suit from somewhere. Or rather, from someone.

Davina giggled to herself as she entered the walk-in closet of their bedchamber. Her husband could not have _all_ the fun.

“Now what shall I send to Tataru next?”

…

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone was curious; yes, Alphinaud, Alisaie and Tataru played both Davina and Aymeric against each other. They asked for Davina’s help in getting Aymeric’s suit, not once telling her of her minion’s existence. Then they asked Aymeric’s help in getting Davina’s clothes a bit at a time, without informing him of Davina’s involvement in procuring his suit (and other outfits to come). Unlike Davina, Aymeric took the savvier approach and asked for something in exchange for his cooperation.
> 
> And yes, I thought of a description for the WOL’s minion *w*:
> 
> “Can now add ‘Finest of all Poppets’ to her endlessly exhausting list of achievements.”
> 
> Alternatively:
> 
> “May her teeny-tiny feet ever walk in the light of the crystal.”


End file.
